


Glasses

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Free Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Perfect Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Haru is excited to go visit his favorite person, Makoto. Makoto has new glasses and his parents know what's going on.





	

Glasses  
Haru was excited, even though he didn’t show it, he loved going to the Tachibana house. His favorite person in the world lived there, Makoto. His best friend’s parents were so warm. His own parents were affectionate in their own way and he had no doubt that he was loved. There just was something about Mrs. Tachibana’s smile and Mr. Tachibana’s hello that warmed Haru inside. Makoto joked about his siblings liking Haru more than their big brother. Haru knew this was not true. Everyone loved Makoto the most, in Haru’s opinion.   
Makoto’s mother opened the door and he greeted her a bit shyly.   
“Makoto is in his room. Will you stay for dinner?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Haru didn’t dare say no. Not after his fainting spell that time. Two years ago, but she still brought it up. His mother too. After his parents started to live in Tokyo for long periods of time, the Tachibanas basically adopted him. Getting asked to stay was embarrassing but once they all were around the table, he fell into their pace and relaxed. Of course Makoto was always there and that made it easier.  
Haru went upstairs and headed to Makoto’s room. He got a shiver of excitement. Makoto failed the eye exam at school and had to get glasses and Haru was going to see them for the first time. Makoto worried about swimming and whether he should get contacts or prescription goggles. Haru sighed, he was glad he had perfect vision. Haru knocked on the door as he entered.  
“Makoto?”  
“Ah Haru, sit down here.”  
Makoto patted the bed next to him. Haru sat and waited. Makoto took a deep breath and said:  
“If Haru-chan doesn’t like them, I can get a different pair.”  
Haru wanted to argue about a couple of things but if he spoke they wouldn’t get on with it. Makoto opened the case he set down next to him and put on the glasses. He looked at Haru and Haru stifled a gasp. The dark brown frames suited him to perfection. Haru had to look away to hide his blush. He took deep breaths to calm himself and little Haru.   
Makoto saw him turn away and thought he looked bad. His mother thought he looked handsome but what do mothers know?  
“Haru? Is it bad? Do you hate the glasses?”  
Haru shook his head “no”.  
“You like them?”  
Haru nodded.  
“Then look at me.”  
Haru took a breath and steadied himself. Haru looked and gasped. He covered his eyes with his hands.  
“You can’t bear to look at me?”  
Haru shook his head.  
“You hate them?”  
Haru shook his head and blushed to the roots of his hair. Makoto blinked once, twice and suddenly it dawned on him. He smiled as his love is not unrequited.  
“You can’t look at me because I look too good.”  
Haru nodded “yes”.  
“Makoto looks…” Handsome didn’t cover it. “Gorgeous.”  
Makoto smiled. He looked at the one he loved the most in the world and found an opening. He bent down and kissed the lips below Haru’s hands. It was just a peck but it was enough to get a blushing Haru out from behind his hands.  
“I love you too.” Said Makoto with the soft look he reserved only for Haru. Haru received another shock, only it wasn’t as surprising as a beautiful Makoto in glasses. Haru took another breath and let it out slowly.  
“You love me?”  
“Yes very much and for a long time.”  
And there is was, Makoto’s ability to ground him, even when he looks so gorgeous. Haru gave his sweet shy smile that only Makoto has seen. He couldn’t say the words, not now, maybe never but he could show Makoto. After all, actions speak louder than words.   
Haru turned, stretched and connected their lips. Encouraged by Makoto’s response, he pushed harder with his lips. And with his hands on Makoto’s shoulders, and Makoto not resisting at all, fell to the bed. They kissed a few more times.  
Haru pulled back to gage Makoto’s reaction, only to see him glow with happiness.   
“It’s ok Haru, I perfectly understand your feelings.”  
Haru blushed and looked away. They would have said more but Mrs. Tachibana called them to dinner.  
They came down, rumpled and flushed but Makoto’s parents saw more. Haru was shier than normal as he took his seat next to his boyfriend. His lips were a little swollen. Their gay son was always cheerful but he was glowing and his lips were swollen as well. The parents shared a look of amusement.  
After dinner, the children went up to have their baths. And husband helped his wife with the dishes.  
“I told you so.” Said wife.  
“Yes dear.” Said husband.  
“You owe me 2,000 yen.”  
“I’ll pay you later.” Smirked the husband.  
“Those glasses are too dangerous. We can’t have girls swooning in the street.”  
“You should get him contacts as soon as the doctor allows it.”  
The wife giggled.  
“Or Haru-kun might get jealous.”  
Husband snorted, shook his head and put the plates away.  
“He’s not sleeping over.” Said husband.  
“No dear.” Agreed wife.  
The wife hummed as she washed because she couldn’t think of a better boy for her son. The husband wondered when he should slip Makoto some condoms, oh and some lube, oh and that book he found.   
Makoto was to learn he had the best parents in the world, as if he didn’t already know.  
ceo  
I always imagine Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana as the nicest parents on the planet. So easy going when he came out and looking forward to when Haru will be their son for real. Makoto knew he loved Haru early on, Haru knew when he got kissed, like everything in the universe made sense.  
Please review.


End file.
